even in nothing but his skin
by Misari
Summary: Escuchan I Say a Little Prayer en silencio, contemplando la ventana. La canción termina y Peggy le susurra, sin mirarlo: —Una canción para sacarlos a la pista, ¿eh? A ambos. A bailar hasta el amanecer.


**R** enuncia: Todo de Marvel.

* * *

 **even in nothing but his skin**

* * *

 _ **XI.**_

 _Who made them then._

 _Which made him._

 _Do they come then_

 _Welcome_

 _Join and just and join and just join them_

 _With and then._

 _It is very often that they are disolved in tears._

 _ **Hotel Francois 1er – Gertrude Stein.**_

* * *

Steve recuerda de a pedazos incongruentes: el revólver de Peggy en su mano firme disparando sin vacilar, su pintalabios _rougepassion_ en el medio de mapas apenas iluminados fichando bases HYDRA, la espalda de mamá entre asientos de la iglesia y el sol filtrando particulas de polvo sobre ella, el olor a menta sobre su pecho dolorido y cerrado y asfixiándolo, la sonrisa ladeada de Bucky contra el cielo estrellado de verano y fuegos artificiales explotando, el frío en los huesos, profundo, mientras la nieve cae por todas partes, incluso dentro de su frágil cuerpo, las rodillas chocando contra cemento pegajoso y los nudillos al rojo vivo acompañando el movimiento, la ira, la furia, la certeza de que va a volver a levantarse las veces que sea necesario, el dolor de morir por un rato y volver a la vida como una especie de Frankenstein moderno e idealista.

En ese momento no sabía de revólveres ni de pintalabios.

Peg y Buck. (Ellos sí. Ellos sabían _cómo_ funcionaba el mundo).

 _ **.**_

No sabe por qué lo dice. Es _estúpido_. Es ridículo. Están en el medio del caos, modo-fugitivos-en-Berlín-la-CIA-puso-un-anuncio-de-disparen-a-matar y toda la mierda que trajo ese desquiciado al retrotraer a Bucky al Soldado. No sabe por qué lo dice. Quizá es porque si no habla la histeria se lo va a devorar, quizá porque el silencio acompaña, quizá porque finalmente llegó a su punto de quiebre, quizá porque desde que todo eso de los Acuerdos comenzó no tuvo tiempo de sentar cabeza cinco minutos y tragar el gusto del sulfuro en la boca: ahora hay silencio, ahora no pueden hacer otra cosa más que permanecer en la fábrica abandonada hasta la madrugada, ahora Sam fue a conseguirles _algo_ para cenar porque Steve está seguro que hace casi catorce horas que ninguno de los tres prueba bocado y esos ruiditos constantes de sus estómagos devorándose por dentro iban a terminar volviéndolos locos.

Quizá. Demasiados quizá.

Bucky y él están solos en la inmensidad de la noche berlinesa y de pronto Steve habla.

—Peggy murió. Hace unos días.

Bucky lo mira unos segundos (dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis) con las cejas levantadas hasta casi la línea de su cabello.

—Creí —se detiene. Steve nota que se muerde la lengua—. No sabía que estaba viva.

Steve levanta los hombros y abre las palmas, en un gesto que quiere compactar todo lo que no se anima a decir porque es demasiado doloroso _por supuesto que nadie iba a molestarse en avisarle al Soldado de Invierno que la Agente Carter, su amiga, estaba viva, la única de aquella época de los Howling Commandos que siguió peleando hasta tan entrado el nuevo siglo y luchó y luchó y luchó incansablemente por un mundo que se hizo pedazos_. Aunque quiera, aunque quiera hablar las palabras simplemente no salen; atoradas setenta años atrás en su garganta. Exhala. El aire se traba a la mitad y sale un sonido inarticulado. Un gemido. Se ve en la necesidad de cerrar sus manos. Tiemblan. Tiemblan los cimientos del pasado y la estructura del presente.

No, no hubo despertares felices para Bucky. Ni finales felices para Peggy.

— _Ey_.

Steve niega cuando Bucky se acerca y se sienta a su lado. Pegado. Pierna con pierna y brazo con brazo y hombro con hombro y carne con carne. (Alma con alma). Su calor corporal golpea todos esos lugares donde Steve todavía siente el frío del hielo, del avión, del metal, de la soledad más inmensa del universo. Niega varias veces, sin poder decir una sola palabra. No, todo esto está tan terriblemente mal. _Jodido._ Pero cuando Bucky le pasa un brazo por sus hombros sin hesitaciones ni vacilaciones no se aleja, no se niega la caricia. Se pega como un imán buscando su fuente de atracción. Se acurruca contra Bucky y su pecho y su corazón latiente —vivovivovivo— y no puede creer lo patético que es.

Bucky y él están solos en la inmensidad de la noche berlinesa y de pronto Steve se larga a llorar.

 _ **.**_

Peggy lo ve entrar con la caja llena de viejos cassettes y la cassettera y le sonríe como si le hubiera traído un pedazo del sol. O la paz mundial, mejor.

—¿Difícil de encontrar?

—Nope —Steve pone la caja sobre la cama, con cuidado, y ayuda a Peggy a incorporarse; no pierde segundo en tirarse de lleno a revisar el contenido—. Estaba justo donde me indicaste.

—Oh, que suerte, a veces tengo estos… —se pierde su voz y agita una mano. _Bah,_ dice su gesto, _no tiene importancia._ Sigue rebuscando con un poco de lo que Steve cree comienza a ser desesperación—. Gracias, Steve.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Peg.

Y es el silencio, interrumpido solo por el sonido del plástico chocando contra el plástico. Steve decide que si en los próximos cinco minutos Peggy no encuentra lo que sea que esté buscando, va a ofrecerle su ayuda. Por ahora se contenta con tomar la cassettera y ponerla en la mesa donde se encuentran las fotografías, reorganizando todo. Corre una tomada en los cincuenta, con Peggy en un porche, sonriendo, una cerveza en mano. La ventana y la puerta están abiertas y la brisa veraniega que va y viene lo tranquiliza. Si cierra los ojos puede imaginarlos, imaginarse a Peggy y a él años en el pasado, en los cincuenta, en el porche de su casa blanca y celeste, colores pasteles, Steve dibujando la calle llena de verde y de gente disfrutando de sus propios porches, Peggy limpiando su revólver con meticulosa atención y Bucky llegando en su Mercedez con un par de cervezas bajo el brazo. Si cierra los ojos puede imaginarse como sería la felicidad. Cuando los abre es la brisa de la ventana moviendo ligero las cortinas y el dolor de lo que no fue lo que queda.

—¡Ajá! —Peggy levanta triunfal un cassette y se lo muestra orgullosa. El sticker blanco escrito dice _LA MEJOR MÚSICA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS_ en fibrón negro. Steve fuerza una sonrisa que claramente no llega a su rostro—. Ey, ¿ocurre algo?

—No, no —miente, tomando el cassette—. Delirios de viejo, podrías decir.

—Steve —advierte su tono.

—En serio, Peggy, no es nada —pone el bendito cassette en la cassetera de la forma en la que Peggy le enseñó semanas atrás, recordando los pasos: oprimir el botón open, poner el cassette del lado que corresponda –y este tiene un solo lado marcado-, cerrarlo y apretar play—. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a escuchar hoy?

Peggy suspira, largo y tendido. Niega con la cabeza. Murmura algo entre líneas que podría ser _imposible_. Steve se siente culpable por, tal vez, medio segundo. Luego le alivia saber que Peggy no lo presionará con un interrogatorio. Ambos saben que si realmente quisiera, Peggy podría sacarle toda la información que quisiera en menos de diez minutos.

—Algo que al Sargento Barnes le encantaría.

Es un golpe bajo. Venganza. Steve la toma por lo que es y simplemente asiente. Aprieta _play_.

Dos segundos de canción y sí, sí, _sí_ , a Bucky ciertamente le encantaría, aunque él sea más del estilo del jazz, de Billie Holiday y Nina Simone y Ella Fitzgerald. Pero esta canción, que Steve está casi seguro es de blues —el experto en música siempre fue Bucky, no él— le encantaría; lo haría salir a la pista de baile y lucirse y reírse mientras la tararea con los pulmones abiertos. Es una canción maravillosa.

Cuando mira a Peggy para preguntarle el nombre y quién la canta, porque ciertamente esa canción va a parar a su pequeña libreta, Peggy la está cantando. Sus dedos se mueven sobre las sábanas en su regazo. Y no lo mira, mira hacia la ventana con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. ¿Recuerdos que la atormentan? ¿Un futuro que casi ya no es más? ¿Fantasías que no se harán realidad? ¿Un porche en los cincuenta con una mujer dejando de lado su revólver y un hombre dejando de lado su libro de dibujo para compartir una cerveza con otro hombre que llega a irrumpir el espejismo?

 _ **.**_

Escuchan _I Say a Little Prayer_ en silencio, contemplando la ventana.

La canción termina y Peggy le susurra, sin mirarlo: —Una canción para sacarlos a la pista, ¿eh? A ambos. A bailar hasta el amanecer.

Lo último Steve lo escucha solo porque es un supersoldado: _un hermoso sueño._

 _ **.**_

—¿Quieres hablar de él? ¿De… de lo que ocurrió (de lo que ocurre)?

 _No_ en la punta de la lengua. No salta del trampolín húmedo y viscoso. (En vez de eso _habla_ ).

 _ **.**_

Los ecos de _i say a little prayer_ lo sacan del estupor; _forever and ever we never will part oh how I´ll love you_ y sus ecos y la voz lejana de Peggy disculpándose por traer el nombre de un fantasma que salió de la tumba y se volvió a comer su carne y que ahora vaga por ahí sin saber muy bien si es humano o fantasma o zombie. _El mundo de los vivos es mucho más complicado que el mundo de los muertos, Steve. Nadie descansa en paz hasta que finalmente descansa._ Y él era el dramático, ¿ah?

Cuando baja a tierra no se estrella. Bucky está ahí para atraparlo.

—Era una increíble mujer —Bucky le dice, su brazo aún alrededor de sus hombros, firme, certero, el puente al otro lado, la vista en la carretera, su mano acariciando rítmicamente sus cabellos.

—Sí que lo era —Steve sonríe.

Es la calma después de la tormenta. Los ojos los tiene hinchados, rojos. Los pómulos no deben estar mejor. Su nariz —y eso es tan embarazoso— gotea. Su cara debe asemejarse al desastre que dejaba una alergia fuerte en primavera. Y los hipidos. _Dios_ , son lo peor. ¿La _paz_? No lo cree. No hay paz, no habrá paz hasta que esos soldados sean incapacitados, hasta que limpie el nombre de Bucky, hasta que se figure qué mierda hacer con su vida. No hay paz, no hubo paz antes —¿la habrá alguna vez? ¿se animará a buscarla?—, solo momentos de tranquilidad como ese que emergen entre las cenizas; en el que se deja sumergir por los brazos de Bucky y su respiración rítmica y el sonido de su corazón.

—¿Te conté la vez que le dio un puñetazo a un recluta por ser un cretino?

—Mmm —Bucky tuerce la boca en ese gesto tan Bucky— Como unas cien veces, amigo.

—La paciencia nunca fue tu don, Buck.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —se encoge de hombros, lo que hace que el estar tan pegados sea incómodo por unos segundos. Steve nota que en ningún momento las caricias paran—. Talento natural. Eso que _apenas_ lograste con mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Hey! —le da un codazo entre las costillas.

Los dos se ríen. Risotadas llenan la noche solitaria en una fábrica abandonada en Berlín.

Steve se pierde en el sonido de la risa de Bucky, la suya propia disminuyendo de pronto. De pronto. _De pronto_ se da cuenta que Bucky está ahí, a su lado, respirando, latiendo, riendo, que después de dos años, que después de _setenta_ años ahí están los dos, lado a lado, piel con piel, riéndose como si no estuvieran otra vez en el medio de una guerra, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y es todo una gran ridiculez porque _todo_ cambió. Peggy está muerta. Morita y Dum Dum y el resto de los Howlies y Howard, _diablos_ incluso el Coronel Philips y todos los que alguna vez los conocieron como Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes. Todos están muertos. Su edificio, en el que vivía con mamá, se derrumbó en algún punto de los setenta. El de al lado, el de los Barnes, también. Pasaban noches enteras entre los cojines del colchón, leyendo comics y comiendo golosinas que Bucky lograba procurarse. La iglesia fue remodelada y pintada y expandida y no parece la iglesia a la que iban todos los domingos. En la esquina donde estaba la pescadería del señor Karinsky hay un Starbucks. La peluquería de las hermanas Yates es un estacionamiento. Hay shoppings por todas partes. Se perdieron cincuenta años de desarrollo musical. El rock está muerto, baby. Hubo como tres guerras más. Vietnam. El Golfo. Un movimiento hippie al que todavía le cuesta entender (¿estaban en contra de la guerra? ¿a favor del amor libre? ¿era todo sobre drogas y peace and love? ¿qué hay de malo con el amor libre? Vale, las drogas están mal). Hubo un Muro en Berlín. Hubo una cortina de hierro alrededor del mundo. Los tocadiscos fueron reemplazados por los cassettes que fueron reemplazados por los CDs que están siendo reemplazados por los tocadiscos. La ropa es toda sintética. Hurra por el petróleo. Aún no sabe que es la _onda verde_. Aún no hay autos voladores. Y es el maldito siglo veintiuno.

— _Dios_ —sale de su boca, casi quebrado.

—¿Blasfemando, Steve? ¿En serio?

—Bucky.

Y no sabe qué clase de mirada debe tener, qué clase de locura debe reflejar, pero Bucky se calla, cierra la boca con un sonoro click, y la sonrisa desparece de un borrón. Goodbye, my friend, nunca estuve aquí. Steve solo tiene unos segundos para sentirse culpable porque sus manos vuelven a temblar. Y las rodillas. Y el pecho. El pecho se le cierra. Todo de él se siente en un terremoto ocho punto ocho en la escala de Richter. En la escala del pánico debe estar en el nueve punto nueve coma nueve. Sam aparecerá en cualquier momento y deberán ponerse en marcha y estar alertas y encubierto y toda la maldita CIA y la policía de Berlín y Tony los están buscando y no puede caerse a pedazos. No tiene lugar donde ponerlos, no tiene tiempo para ponerlos de vuelta en su lugar.

—Steve, Steve… —un tirón, dos, tres, en su hombro—. ¡Steve!

No se da cuenta que no respira hasta que intenta tomar aire y _no lo suelta._

Está teniendo un maldito ataque de asma. (¿O es pánico? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Los tres a la vez?).

 _ **.**_

—¿Cómo puedo empezar de vuelta ahora, Peggy?

Es un último intento desesperado para que Peggy le diga que no es necesario que empiece de nuevo, que puede vivir de ilusiones del pasado; el último intento por no cruzar el puente y dejar todo atrás. Que lo absuelva de todo pecado. No puede traducir un mundo en el que no nació. No vino a él, no vino a este mundo. Vino a otro.

—Oh, Steve —le toma la mano. Tan pequeña, la de ella, tan delgada, tan arrugada—. No estás solo.

—¿No estoy solo? —quiere reírse. Amargo, frustrado, cruel. Aprieta la mano de Peggy—. ¿Cómo no voy a estar solo si tú…?

—No estoy hablando de mí, Steve.

 _ **.**_

Compra una libreta nueva, igual de pequeña, negra, de cuero. _Con estilo_ diría Jacques. Lo primero que escribe es _MÚSICA QUE BUCK ADORARÍA._ Luego lo tacha. Una y otra y otra vez. Arranca la hoja. Hace un bollo con ella y la tira. Escribe simplemente _BUCKY._ Y empieza la lista con Aretha Franklin y _I Say a Little Prayer._ Dos meses después ya va por la mitad de la libreta y lo último que tiene escrito cuando la vuelve a abrir es Queen y _todas las canciones_. Escribe Bob Dylan y abajo _Mr Tambourine man._ Por alguna razón nada es demasiado moderno. Frunce el ceño. Garabatea _¿le gustará Adele?_ _Tiene una voz increíble._ No le muestra la libreta a nadie. Ni siquiera a Peggy.

 _ **.**_

Escucha:

 _Though you might hear laughing, spinning, swinging madly across the sun it´s not aimed at anyone_

 _It´s just escaping on the run_

 _ **.**_

En el bar hay olor a whisky y cigarros y perfume barato. Es un lugar horrible y no tienen ningún negocio estando _ahí_. Carajo, si el dueño se entera que tienen quince los echara a patadas. Él ciertamente parece un mocoso que recién se desprendió de la teta de mamá. Pero Bucky insistió con esa sonrisa que desarma cualquier voluntad —y ese ojo morado cortesía de Steve y su terquedad en no retroceder a otra pelea si muchas gracias no necesita de culpas ahora— y helos aquí. Bucky escuchó algo de una banda de jazz que iba a estar en la ciudad y en el bar solo por ese día y él claro que tenía que estar. Adora el jazz. Steve lo adora a él. ¿Cómo negarle un poco de felicidad?

Es Bucky, no él, quien sabe de música. Quien sabe bailar. Ladear la cadera. _Baila tan bien._ Y canta, joder.

Sí que sabe cantar. Así que tolera el bar y el olor a whisky y cigarros y perfume barato y ugh qué es eso en el suelo ¿una maldita cabeza de pescado? Y la potencial posibilidad de que terminen con más moretones por el solo placer de ver a Bucky mover el cuerpo y los labios y reírse hasta con los ojos. Ojalá supiera de música. Ojala supiera bailar. Ojala pudiera congelar el tiempo.

 _ **.**_

Bucky canta. Bucky le está cantando. Reconoce la canción; la tiene anotada en su libreta negra.

—¿Bob Dylan? —su voz suena seca, partida, frágil, cuando Bucky termina la canción.

—Mr Tambourine man —dicen los dos a la vez—. Sería mejor con una guitarra —dice Bucky esta vez.

Steve niega. Con o sin guitarra, a capella o acompañado, Bucky sabe cantar. No desafina. Supone que acierta a las notas. Tiene ritmo. Steve la recuerda de cuando entonaba alguna canción de Louis Armstrong en el techo del edificio en Brooklyn o la vez que intentó cantar a Edith Piaf alrededor de la fogata con todos los Howlies. _Es francés, Bucky, no lo que sea que estés hablando. Intentando cantar. Lo que sea._ Es una voz que le recuerda a casa.

—Gracias, Buck.

Ahora es Bucky quien niega.

—Recuerdo… —su expresión se vuelve sombría. Le tiembla un poco el labio. Steve no sabe qué hacer, acaba de tener una mierda de ataque y no sabe si ya está bien, si va a volver a pasar, si necesita tirarse de una ventana. Bucky se aclara la garganta y continua—. Recuerdo que te gustaba escucharme cantar. Supuse que eso… no lo sé, ayudaría a calmarte.

—No deberías tener que ayudar a calmarme.

Bucky tensa la mandíbula. Steve frunce el ceño; _joder_ , no era las palabras adecuadas.

—Ey, no quise decir-

—¿Y por qué carajos no?

No, no, no. Es terreno peligroso. No pueden tener esa conversación _ahora_. Steve no puede decirle porque tú tienes tu propia mierda de la que preocuparte y no puedo dejarte cargar con la mía sobre todo cuando esto es mi culpa. Algo de eso debe traducirse en sus ojos, sin embargo, porque Bucky afloja la mandíbula y le quita los ojos de encima y suspira. Se pasa la mano-robot por sus cabellos. Se ve tan _cansado_. Bajando de la estratosfera después de un susto horroroso. ¿Le habrá traído esos recuerdos cuando los inviernos eran crudos como un pedazo de carne recién cortado y ninguno sabía si Steve iba a llegar a la primavera? Harto de toda esa mierda. Steve siente un impulso, después de todo lo que pasó en los últimos, er, ¿hora? ¿horas?, siente el impulso de tomarle la mano. De poner de su parte, esta vez.

—No debería haberme derrumbado —así que le toma la mano, la de carne y hueso, la de piel—. Lo siento.

Bucky vuelve a negar, con más vehemencia.

—Steve, no… —quiere decirle miles de cosas, millones de cosas, cosas que volverán a romperlo, a romperlos. Niega otra vez. Aprieta la mano de Steve. Con fuerza sobrehumana, con fuerza de supersoldado que les recuerda a ambos lo que fueron, lo que son, que los ancla a tierra; que a pesar de toda la mierda están ahí juntos, vivos, respirando—. Eres un idiota.

—Tú también —le devuelve el apretón. Con la misma fuerza.

 _ **.**_

—¿Bucky? ¿Estás hablando de Bucky, Peggy?

—¿Y de quién voy a estar hablando, Steve? —Peggy se ríe, su cuerpo entero moviéndose con el acto de la felicidad—. Has cambiado en todo y no has cambiado nada. Sigues igual de _denso_ que siempre.

—Peggy, yo, n-no sé…

—Tráelo a casa. Tráelo a casa y empiecen de nuevo, juntos.

—Peggy…

—Vivan. SHIELD se los debe, yo se los debo, el mundo entero se los debe. Vivan, Steve. _Vivan_.

 _ **.**_

—Tu amigo llegará en cualquier momento.

Steve asiente. Sabe que Bucky se lo dice porque siguen sentados cerca. Pegados. Hombro con hombro y brazo con brazo y rodilla con rodilla. Carne con carne. (Alma con alma). Uno al lado del otro; y no se han movido ni un puto centímetro, ni siquiera con el ataque de asma-o-pánico-o-ansiedad. Sus manos siguen unidas, también, y Steve comenzó a hacer círculos en la palma de Bucky con su dedo pulgar. Se siente bien, tranquilo, en momentánea paz suspendida. Buck ha cantado un par de canciones más, todas ellas anotadas en la libreta negra. Tiene tantas ganas de dársela. Ahora el silencio es suyo, de ambos, y miran el cielo estrellado por uno de los agujeros del techo. La noche berlinesa es hermosa. Sabe que se lo dice para, si quiere, separarse. No lo hace. Tampoco suelta su mano.

—Es Sam.

—Como se llame —Bucky rueda los ojos.

(Él tampoco se separa ni suelta su mano).

 _ **.**_

Peggy siempre le dice cosas que no quiere escuchar. Cosas como _tienes permitido ser feliz, debes buscar lo que te hace feliz, hay vida más allá del campo de batalla, no tienes por qué ser el Capitán América conmigo._ Cosas como _Steve, pronto me iré, ya soy demasiado vieja para estas cosas, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, déjame verte bailar._ Cosas que suenan suaves, cálidas, una caricia que no es caricia. Palabras, sentimientos, perdón que no merece. Cosas como _no tiene nada, absolutamente nada que ver con merecer o desmerecer, ¿me oyes, jovencito?_ Cosas que, en el fondo, sabe.

—No hay nada de malo en que lo ames.

—Lo sé.

Peggy siempre le recuerda cosas que no quiere recordar. Eres _humano_ , Steve.

—Entonces ve, encuéntralo, y dile que lo amas.

 _ **.**_

La última canción que anotó en la libreta, no puede acordarse de ella. Ni de quién es. Si es una banda o un solista. Si de jazz, o rock, o algo más moderno como el pop. Está casi seguro que es _Sweet home Alabama_ de una banda con nombre impronunciable y difícil de escribir. Lynyrd Skynyd o algo así. No retiene bien el ritmo en su memoria, tampoco. Le pregunta a Bucky si la conoce. Tarda uno segundos (dos, tres cuatro, cinco, seis) en responder. Cree que sí. Es una buena canción, le dice. Dulce. Steve le pide que se la cante. _¿Me la cantas, Buck?_ Bucky lo hace, se la canta. Steve la tararea sin emitir sonido. Ahora la recuerda mejor. Sí, esa es la última canción que tiene anotada en la libreta negra.

 _ **.**_

 _Debes saber que te amé, Peg, que te amé con toda mi alma._

 _Lo sé, bobito, lo sé. Yo también. Simplemente… no era nuestro tiempo._

 _ **.**_

Así los encuentra Sam, sentados lado a lado, pegados, con las manos unidas.

Si le parece raro no dice nada. Solo los mira unos segundos más de lo estrictamente cómodo. O educado. Luego arroja la bolsa más grande de papel madera a la cara de Bucky sin ceremonias. Arrastra una cosa amorfa que le sirve de silla y se sienta frente a ambos a comer de su bolsa blanca. Pollo, la de Sam huele a pollo frito y mostaza y miel. Steve no sabe que hay en la bolsa de madera hasta que Bucky se la quita de la cara y los dos ven la gran M amarilla pintada. La suya huele a papas fritas y kétchup y aceite y grasa y carne ligeramente quemada. Y a lechuga.

—¿McDonald´s, Sam?

—Oye, hermano, si querías un banquete en el Four Seasons lo hubieras ido a buscar tú —se encoje de hombros, su rostro lleno de pan rallado y grasa—. Es lo que hay. Coman. Y quizá necesiten las _dos_ manos.

Hay una pausa que definitivamente no es nada cómoda. O educada.

—Solo digo.

Bucky y Steve se miran.

(Comen las hamburguesas y las papas con las manos unidas. Terminan con kétchup y aceite y pedazos de lechuga y tomate por todas partes. No se sueltan hasta que tienen que irse de la fábrica a la búsqueda de un vehículo que pase desapercibido, a la búsqueda de los supersoldados, a la búsqueda del futuro).

 _ **.**_

 _Lord, I´m coming home to you_

 _..._

...

* * *

 **W** ell, solo me queda decir que la letra de las canciones son de I say a little prayer de Aretha Franklin, Mr Tambourine man de Bob Dylan y Home sweet home Alabama de Lynyrd Skynyrd por si no quedo bien claro. Nos estamos viendo sweet children.


End file.
